Transformers AnimatedStar Wars Episode One
by FanFicDude93
Summary: When the Star Wars sega mixes with Transformer Animated, you get an awesome story. Deals with the Jedi, Sith, Autobots, and Decepticons. SARIxBEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_What do you get you put TFA and Starwars together? You get an awesome sci-fi story. This story takes place in Detroit, space, and all over the galaxy. The time setting is the same as TFA, the twenty-second century. And Sari's dad is still missing. There are a couple of twists in the story, just read and enjoy._

Somewhere in space, in a beaten cruiser…

"Sir, we've taken massive damage." a clone commander said.

"Is there any place to repair?" asked a JEDI KNIGHT.

"No, sir. All these planets are lifeless. That one is just a gas planet." the clone replied as they passed Jupiter.

"SIR! Asteroids ahead." another clone said.

As they headed through the asteroid belt the Jedi tried to look for a planet to land on.

* * *

But on Earth…

"BUMBLEBEE!!" shouted Ratchet coming from his med bay.

"What!?" the yellow bot said from behind the couch.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Bumblebee said confused.

"My EMP generator!" Ratchet said.

"How should I know?"

"Here it is." Sari said coming from her room.

"And what were you doing with it?" the doc bot asked.

"Oh…nothing." she said with a smile.

"I think you owe ME an apology, Doc-Bot." Bumblebee said.

"Fine, sorry."

Ratchet walked back to his med bay and slammed the door behind him. Sari joined Bumblebee on the couch.

"Hey, you want to go to the park? I hear there's a carnival."

"Sure!" he said excitedly. Sari explained to him what a carnival was and that it had all kinds of games. They jumped up and ran out the door.

* * *

Back in space…

"We've finally got out of the asteroid field, Sir."

"Good" the Jedi said in relief.

"But we sustained more damage." an engineer said.

"That's it. We need to find somewhere to land and make repairs."

"Sir, planet coming into view." the commander said.

"Is it safe?" the Jedi asked.

"Yes sir. Life forms detected."

"Then that's where we land." he said.

"Right. Start landing sequence and prepare to enter atmosphere in five." the commander said.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"Come on Bumblebee, you said that we could go to the drive-in movies after the carnival." Sari said trying to pull him. It was about sunset when she said this.

"But…I'm carrying all your prizes. How can you fit?" he said .

"Its just over there." she said pointing to the other end of the park.

"Oh."

They walked over and found a spot to sit. When the sun went down, the movie started and everyone was quiet.

"What's showing?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

"You'll see. it's a surprise." she said.

Then the previews showed for about ten minutes. Within those ten minutes, Bumblebee kept asking what kind of movie was going to show.

"Is it an action or adventure?" he kept saying to Sari.

"Bumblebee. Shh… the movie's starting."

He looked up, anxiously waiting to see the title, then suddenly he saw it…

"What?! Titanic…" he said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Sari asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just…I thought it was going to be a good movie." he said.

"Well it is. And what, you didn't realize anything?" she said.

"Realize what?" he continued.

"The carnival was the Valentine's Day Fair. That's why they're playing Titanic." she explained.

"Oh…" he said.

"Wait here. I'm going to get some popcorn." she stormed off.

"How stupid can I be." he said hitting his forehead. "Sari's second favorite holiday was Valentine's day."

Then he heard a voice from behind him…

"Sounds to me that you have Love trouble my man."

Bumblebee turned around to find a man sitting on the ground with shades.

"Have you been eavesdropping on us." he asked the stranger sitting behind him.

"No. Just here for the movie." the stranger said.

"Well, what do you know?" Bumblebee asked again, "and isn't wrong to spy on other people."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm just trying to help." the stranger said and pulled out a stick that blind people use.

"Hey I don't want trouble mister, no need for that stick." Bumblebee said.

The stranger just laughed.

"I'm not going to hit you. This is my sight stick. I'm blind." he explained.

"What's blind?" Bumblebee asked as he settled down.

"Blind is when you loose sight, and you have to use a stick to find your way around. And your hearing get better. That's how I heard you and your girlfriend." the stranger continued.

"Whoa…back up there, Sari's not my girlfriend." Bumblebee said and turned red.

"Oh, my apologies. Just thought." the stranger said.

"By the way if you can't see, how come you're here for the movie?" Bumblebee asked.

"I can't see, but my wife can." the stranger said.

"OH…" Bumblebee said.

"Listen here, love can come in many ways. And it can be between anything. Some people pick on other people because they like them. An others show it by giving flowers or taking the person on a date." the stranger started. "and I think that your friend likes you."

"What? Sari is a human and I'm an Autobot." Bumblebee said.

"Like I said, love can be between anything. Even between man and machine. As long as you can think, you can love." the stranger continued.

"Yeah…but…um…you really think Sari like me?" Bumblebee asked him.

"She brought you here, right."

"Yeah…" Bumblebee said and picked a flower.

"Let me tell you this, Love can your greatest strength, but it can also be your greatest weakness, Bumblebee." the stranger said.

"Huh, how do you…" Bumblebee turned and saw the stranger walking with his wife out of the park.

"Thanks."

About five minutes later, Sari came back with a lot of snacks.

"Sorry, long lines." she said as she sat down.

"Here, I got this for you." Bumblebee said and gave the flower he picked to Sari.

"Bumblebee, its beautiful." she said and placed it in her hair.

Then they sat close to each other and watched the movie.

_Here's the first chapter. Tell me if I should go on. Thx._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I had to write this down before I forgot. So, don't worry, I'm still working on stolen. Enjoy._

When we left off, Sari and Bumblebee were watching a movie at the Valentine's Day Fair.

"That was pretty good." Bumblebee said walking aside Sari.

"See. I told ya." She said.

He transformed and she got in and they drove back the factory.

* * *

Meanwhile…somewhere over the Atlantic…

"Sir, land coming into view." the clone commander said.

Just then, a certain Jedi came into the picture, Yoda.

"Land, we must. In order to repair the ship." he said.

"Sir, we are trying to find a secluded area to land. Unfortunately, there aren't any." the commander told him.

"Sir we've have a good position." a pilot said.

"Where?"

"Some place called Old Detroit." the pilot explained, "Its looks like its been abandoned for some time." the pilot explained.

"Then that's where we will land." another Jedi said, Mace Windu.

"Yes Sir."

Back at the plant…

"How was the fair?" Bulkhead asked as soon as Sari and Bumblebee walked into the room.

"It was fun, right Bumblebee." Sari said.

Just then, Bumblebee remembered what the stranger had told him about love.

"HEY! Bumblebee!" Sari shouted in his face.

"Ahhhh…What…what?" he said spinning around in circles.

"You okay buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Bumblebee said.

"Oh yeah…I forgot something…" Sari said.

She crawled up on Bumblebee's arm and then to his shoulder.

"What'd you forget?" he asked.

"This…" she said and kissed him on his check.

"Thanks for taking me to the fair." she said.

Bumblebee just got red and Sari crawled down the way she got up. Then she took her prizes to her room. Bumblebee just sat down and joined Bulkhead in watching TV.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Do what?" Bumblebee asked surprised.

"You know…"

"Know what?" Bumblebee asked again.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Bulkhead said.

"WHAT!!"

"Well you two make a good couple."

"Wha…oh…huh…come on." Bumblebee started stuttering.

"I'm not lying, too."

"You really think that I have a chance with Sari?" He said.

"If you make it work." Bulkhead said.

"Well yeah, but…" he started.

"But what?"

"Its just that she's a human and I'm a bot. And how would a low ranked repair bot, like me, ever get with a… a…young…beautiful…smart…friendly…funny…" Bumblebee was lost in a gaze.

"Uh Bumblebee…" Bulkhead said waving his hand in front of Bumblebee.

"Huh…what…"

"You were thinking of her, weren't you?" Bulkhead said.

"Um…yeah." Bumblebee said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well that's how you make it work." Bulkhead said, "all you need to do is tell her how you feel."

"How can I tell her?" Bumblebee asked.

"You don't have to." Bulkhead said.

Then they both heard giggles coming from behind the couch.

"Who's back there?" Bumblebee said.

Then Sari came out blushing.

"SARI…" Bumblebee said nervously.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while." Bulkhead said and winked to Sari and she winked back, then left the room.

"Hehehe…um…how much did you here?" Bumblebee asked Sari as he sat down.

"How much did you want me to hear?" she asked back and sat next to him.

"Huh…what?" he said as she scooted closer…and closer…and closer…then, she was sitting on his lap.

"Um…Sari…I want to tell you something…its…its that… I…" he started.

Then he heard Prime's voice on his receiver.

"Autobots, report to communication, on the double."

Bumblebee jumped up and carried Sari in his hand.

"What was that you were going to tell me?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." he said.

They arrived at communications and the whole team was there.

"What's the problem Boss-Bot?" Bumblebee asked.

"We've got an unidentified object hovering over Old Detroit." Prime explained.

"Is it Decepticon?" Prowl asked.

"No, its something different. I'll alert Captain Fenzone. Bumblebee; you, Prowl, and Bulkhead go find out what it is. Me and Ratchet will meet up with you after we've told the police. Transform and Roll Out!"

"Can I go with Bumblebee?" Sari asked.

"Sorry, it might be too dangerous."

"What!?" she said.

"Come on Boss-Bot. When did danger ever keep us from going anywhere?" Bumblebee said.

"Well…alright, but she's your responsibility." Prime said.

"Looks like you can never tear you two apart." Ratchet said.

They looked at each other and blushed.

"Once again, Transform and Roll Out!" Prime said.

Then they were all off to find out what the mysterious object is.

_Here's the second chapter. Comment plz. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

On the far side of the moon…

"Captain, Republic cruiser located."

"Roger Roger. Alert the General." the captain said.

Then a tall figure came in to the bridge.

"(cough)…Where are we?!" General Grievous asked.

"Sir unidentified planet coming into view." A droid pilot said.

"WHAT…(cough)…what do you mean _Unidentified_ ?!"

"It's not claimed by anyone, sir."

"It will be soon…" Grievous said, "Alert the fleet. We will attack the Republic vessel and kill off the remaining Jedi. Then we will take the planet."

"But sir, its just a young planet. What good will it do us?" the ship master said.

"Every planet will give us something…(cough)…besides, my master wants the entire galaxy."

"Roger Roger. Sending commands to fleet-ALL SHIPS, PREPARE FOR INVASION." the captain said.

"Set up a blockade around the planet." Grievous ordered, "I want nothing to get on or off this planet."

"Roger."

"My master will want to her this." He said with a heavy tone.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"Boss-Bot, noting here but old buildings." Bumblebee said over his transmitter.

"I said it was hovering OVER Old Detroit." Prime said.

"Oh…"

They looked up and saw nothing. Sari was walking around, bored.

"Are you sure there was something?" she said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a test." Bulkhead said.

"Boss-Bot, are you sure you saw something? All we see are clouds and birds." Bumblebee said.

"Sure I'm sure. We're on our way." Prime said.

"Maybe he's going crazy. Over ten million stellar-cycles of Autobot service could really…" Bumblebee was cut off.

"Uh…Bumblebee…" Bulkhead looking up.

Then both Sari and Bumblebee saw what Bulkhead was staring at.

"Oh man…" Bumblebee said.

Sari got closer to Bumblebee and he picked her up.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl do you see it?" Prime's voice came from Bumblebee's receiver.

"Oh yeah. We see it."

There it was, a beaten Republic cruiser coming from behind the clouds.

* * *

Onboard the Republic cruiser…

"Sir, landing zone located."

"Land." Yoda said.

"Yes sir. All clones, report to hanger bay immediately." the commander said.

* * *

On the surface…

Optimus Prime and Ratchet meet up with the others under the cruiser.

"I think we're not alone." he said.

"Well Duh…" Bumblebee said.

"Uh…guys, does it seem to be getting bigger." Bulkhead said.

"No, its getting closer!" Prowl said.

"Everyone, move!" Ratchet said.

They all got out of the way, each one going their separate way. Except for Sari, she went with Bumblebee.

Then…boom.

The cruiser had landed and there was a thick cloud of dust surrounding it.

"Everyone alright?!" Prime asked.

"Yeah. We're still in one piece." Bumblebee said, "man, this thing is huge. Its bigger than Sumdac Towers."

Then they all heard sirens coming. But as soon as they heard it, Bumblebee looked up and saw a clone standing in an air lock.

"What the…" he started and took out his stingers, "alright stay where you are!"

"Bumblebee, don't shoot unless they shoot." Prime said.

"Area secure." the clone said.

Then more and more came out from the hangar door.

"Whoa…" Sari said.

Then behind the last clone, there was a small figure.

"How many is there?" Bulkhead asked.

"I lost track at one hundred." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

Then the police and swat team arrived.

"Freeze!!" Fenzone shouted.

Then one clone pulled out a blaster. "Stay where you are."

"Hold your fire!" Mace Windu said coming from the hangar.

"Look, he looks like a human." Sari said.

Then Windu and Yoda walked to where Prime was standing, then Fenzone came up.

"Greetings." Yoda started.

"Hello." Said Prime.

"Uh…yeah…Hi." said the police chief.

"We mean you no harm. We just need to repair our ship." Windu said.

"Yeah right. You're probably going to stick around like these guys." Fenzone said pointing to Prime.

"So what are you?!" Bumblebee asked.

"We are Jedi knights, keepers of the peace, part of the Republic Army." Windu explained.

"Well, we are Autobots from the planet Cybertron." Prime said.

"And I'm Fenzone, Welcome to Earth." he said sarcastically.

"How did your ship end up like this?" Bumblebee asked again.

"Bumblebee, don't be noisy." Sari said.

"Its alright, our ship was damaged in battle." Windu explained.

"How?" Bulkhead said.

"The Droid Army." Yoda said.

"The what army?" Ratchet asked.

"Droid. Machines designed for war." Windu said. "They ambushed our vessel near an asteroid field."

"So many were lost." Yoda said.

"That's a shame. Well since you're not the bad guys, I guess we can leave you to your business." Fenzone said walking to his car.

* * *

Back in space…

"My lord, a new planet for the Empire…(cough)." Grievous said.

Standing next to Grievous was Darth Sidious, or known as the Emperor.

"Excellent General. And where is the Republic cruiser?" he said.

"On the planet surface, near a large body of water called Erie." Grievous explained.

Then another dark figure came by the Emperor's side.

"I suggest we hold the attack, my lord." said Count Dooku.

"Hold?"

"Yes, I will scout the surrounding area while you prepare for attack." Dooku said.

"Very well." Sidious said, "soon the entire galaxy will be mine and no one to oppose me."

"What of the Jedi?" Dooku asked.

"The Jedi will fall. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen it. Hahahahahaha…"

_Here is the third chapter. Comment plz._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So…where you guys from?" Bumblebee asked a repair clone.

"From Coruscant. Now please leave me alone. I need to fix this." the clone said.

"Okay…just thought I ask." he said.

"Kid leave them alone. The faster they fix up their ship, the faster they can leave." Ratchet said.

"Don't you think that's the humans say about us?" Bulkhead said.

"Well…um…" Ratchet was speechless.

Then Mace Windu came up and started talking to Prime.

"We're almost ready. We'll be out of your hair in no time."

"Well that's should be…" Prime was cut off.

"SIR, enemy frigate entering planet's atmosphere." a clone said.

"Activate cloaking device." Windu said.

Then in a flash, the cruiser disappeared and so did the clones.

"Whoa…where'd everybody go?" Bumblebee said.

"What does he mean 'Enemy Frigate'?" Prime asked.

"The droids must have followed us here."

"How bad is this?" Bumblebee asked.

"If there's a frigate, there's a fleet not far behind it." Windu said.

"You had to asked." Sari said.

* * *

On board the frigate…

"Republic cruiser no longer on radar."

"Hmm…they must have a cloaking device. They shouldn't be far." Dooku said.

"Advanced specimen on surface." the pilot said.

"Show me."

Then a screen popped out and showed the Autobots. All the Autobots.

"Are they the primary species on this planet?" Dooku asked.

"No sir, they are the only machines on the planet. The planet supports organics." the ship master explained.

"Well, this should be…" he stopped. "I sense…something."

"What is it?"

"The force is strong here. Who is all down there?" Dooku asked.

"Just the robots and a young child." the pilot said.

"Zoom in the child." Dooku ordered.

Then the screen zoomed in on Sari.

"Nothing. Try the machines."

Then the screen went from Prime to Ratchet and so on. But when it got to Bumblebee…

"STOP." Dooku shouted.

"Set up a com-link with my master. We may have a problem."

* * *

Back on the ground…

"How big is this fleet?" Bumblebee asked again.

"Big enough to take over four planets." Windu said staying out of sight.

"Kid, quit making things worse." Ratchet said.

"How am I making things worse?" Bumblebee asked.

"You're freaking me out." the med-bot said.

"What scared?" Bumblebee teased.

Then ratchet walked over to Bumblebee and hit in the back of the head.

"I said knock it off!"

Then the heard a noise that sounded like two heavy metals hitting each other.

"What the slag was that?!" Ratchet said.

The all looked up and saw the frigate's hull open, revealing a giant cannon.

"Uh-Oh…"Sari said clinging on to Bumblebee.

"GET DOWN, NOW!!" Mace Windu shouted.

Then the frigate's gun shot one round and it hit the 'invisible' Republic cruiser. With that shot, it damaged the ship and forced it to come out of hiding. They were vulnerable.

"Call for reinforcements, we must!" Yoda said in the bridge.

* * *

Back on the frigate…

"Sir, cruiser in view. Destroy?" the pilot asked.

"Concentrate all your fire on the engines." Dooku said.

With the order, all cannons gave the cruiser's engines hell. No mercy.

Back on the ground…

"BUMBLEBEE, WATCH OUT!" Prime yelled.

"I'm okay."

Bumblebee was dodging all the missiles that came his way. Except for one.

BOOOOOMMM…

"Bumblebee!!…" Sari said and running to his aid.

"Sari, get out of here." he tried telling her.

"No. I'll make this quick." she said looking at the hole in his leg. Then she took her key from her neck and put it in his slot.

But on the frigate…

* * *

"Sir, there' a high concentration of energy on the planet's surface." the shipmaster said.

"How high?" Dooku asked.

"The reading are off the chart."

Then, the bridge doors opened and in came Darth Sidious. Everyone, including Dooku, got on there knees.

"Rise my friend." he said in a clod voice.

"The cruiser is out of commission, my lord. But there seems to be an object giving off high amounts of energy." Dooku explained.

"Don't destroy the cruiser, yet. And I have something in mind for the energy source. I will send Grievous to retrieve it."

"Yes, my lord." Dooku said.

On the ground…

"What going on? The bombs, they've stopped." Sari said still tending Bumblebee's injury.

"Maybe they ran out of ammo." Bumblebee said and started laughing.

"It not funny Bumblebee, someone could've got hurt." Prowl said.

"Oh come on. You need to lighten up a little, or a lot." he said getting up, "besides what the worst that could happen?"

Then a droid drop ship came out and landed five feet in front of Sari.

"That's what could happen." Prowl said.

"Alright, if its not friendly, get rid of it." Prime said.

Then Mace Windu came to his side bearing his purple light saber. "Let me handle this." he said.

Then the drop ship's doors opened and out came General Grievous.

"(cough)…Mace Windu. How pleasant to see you here." he said.

"Enough talk. What did you come for?" he asked.

"If you…(cough)…must know, I'm here for the energy source. So give it up!" Grievous demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't lie Jedi scum, the source came from…" he was cut off when he saw Sari, "This must be the one."

Sari started running, but wasn't fast enough. Grievous caught her by her shirt and pulled her back.

"Hey, leave her alone." Bumblebee shouted and took out his stingers.

"Don't try it fool, or I'll make you regret."

Bumblebee backed off and looked at Grievous with a serious look.

"Give me the…key." Grievous said.

"NO!!" Sari said trying to break free.

"Then I'll just have to take it from you." he and held his fist in the air. Sari closed her eyes and tears came running down her face. But, she fell to the ground, eyes still closed. She opened them and saw Bumblebee fighting with Grievous.

"Bulkhead help him out. Prowl get Sari. Ratchet take Sari's key and get out of here." Prime ordered.

But his orders came too late. They all heard a certain scream coming from the fight. Sari looked in the direction and saw Bumblebee lying on the ground holding on to his arm, but she noticed his hand was missing. Her eyes got wide at the sight it. And saw grievous with light sabers in both hands.

"Enough playing around!" Grievous said and lifted his sabers high into the air. Then they came down with great force, but were stopped by another light saber.

"Mind if I join in." Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

Grievous elbowed him and sent him flying. Little did Grievous know, Bumblebee took out his stinger on the good arm and plunged it into his heart.

"What is he?" Bulkhead said.

Grievous fell to the ground, trying to gasp for air. Then Bumblebee stood up and said…

"I told you to leave her alone."

But when Sari looked at him, she noticed his eyes went from blue to red for a second, then blue again.

Then grievous gave his last breath and died where he laid.

Back on the frigate…

"My lord, Grievous is no longer." Dooku said.

"Relax. His death was a necessary loss." Darth Sidious said, "Soon I will get a more younger and more powerful apprentice."

"But who will lead the Droid Army?" Dooku asked.

"The same one who killed Grievous. The one they call, Bumblebee."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Back at the plant…

"That was so cool how you just came out of no where like and you shut him up for good." Sari said in a frenzy.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that all cool." Bumblebee said.

"WHAT?!? How could you say that?" she shouted.

Bumblebee just held up the arm Grievous cut off.

"Oh that, that's just a baby scratch." she said taking out her key and placed it into his slot. "See, all new (yawn)."

Bumblebee had only spent a few months on Earth but knew what a yawn meant. "Alright, why don't you go get some rest and maybe when you wake up, we could go get some of that human fuel you like."

She just nodded and walked into her room, leaving Bumblebee alone. He was sitting there, every minute he got sleepier and sleepier, until he went into a stasis nap.

And a little dream…

Bumblebee was standing between two other bots. He noticed the Elite Guard insignia on their chassis. He looked up and saw Ultra Magnus an knew he was back on Cybertron.. He wondered why they had put a spotlight on him. Then he heard them speak.

"There is no use for this treasonous bot." Ultra Magnus said.

"Why don't we just offline him now." came a voice from the crowd.

Bumblebee knew what this was, this was court marshal.

"He may pose a great deal of information." another said.

"Hey, who's being court marshaled?" he asked one the bots standing next to him.

"Don't play stupid traitor." he answered.

"Wha…" Bumblebee said confused.

"The bot formally known as Bumblebee, is sentenced to dismantlement in O' one hundred hours." Ultra Magnus said.

"What? I'm not a traitor! Really!" Bumblebee shouted.

"You had your chance."

"NO! I'm no traitor!" Bumblebee said and looked down at what he was hoping to be an Autobot sign, but instead found a Decepticon insignia. "What?" Then he looked up and saw a fist coming.

Back with Bumblebee…the real one…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he was breathing heavily, trying to get his sanity back.

"What, it was just a dream…whew…" he said, "Maybe I just had a little too much oil." he said and went back into his stasis nap.

Another dream…

Bumblebee was walking down a dark ally, shaking. He heard sirens in the distance. He felt himself breathing heavily.

"Why?" he asked himself.

He ran in any direction.

"Why?" he kept asking the same question over and over again.

When he came to dead end, he just sat and put his hands over his head. Then he heard a voice.

"Why, Bumblebee?" a faint voice cried out.

"I'm sorry." he shouted back.

"I was you friend, is this how you repay me?" the voice said again.

"I didn't mean it!" he shouted again.

"I trusted you, I liked you."

"I'm sorry!" Bumblebee shouted.

"No, I'm **SARI."**

Bumblebee looked at his hands and saw that they were blood covered and ran, he ran until his spark couldn't take it, and gave out.

Back in the real world…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bumblebee jumped up shaking. Again breathing hard. He ran to Sari's room to find that she was all right and nothing bad happened. He let out a sigh and looked at his hands to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"All right, no more stasis naps!" He declared. So he sat there for the longest time and dozed off into another stasis nap.

And ANOTHER dream…

There was war everywhere, bombs exploding in air and lasers flying like crazy. Bumblebee was on top of a debris and looked all over.

"SARI!" he shouted, "Where are you?!?"

Then he dodged a missile and heard a cry…

"BUMBLEBEE!!!!"

He rushed as fast as he could through the debris field and came to her side.

"Sari! Don't worry, I'm gonna getcha outta here." he said lifting away metal pieces to reach his friend under a pile of junk.

"There. Now c'mon, we need to get out of here." he said.

"Bumblebee, I cant." she said holding her side.

"What? Why?…" he noticed she was leaking fluids.

"C'mon Sari, don't give up." he said picking her up. "Just hang on."

"Bumblebee…I…" she said.

"Shhh…don't worry about it. MEDIC! MEDIC!" he shouted.

He ran in the opposite direction of the fight and came to a medical tent.

"HELP!" he said running. "She needs help."

Two men appeared and took Sari inside.

"Wait out here. Guard the tent or something." one said.

About thirty minutes later, a field medic came out.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She has internal bleeding, we cant stop it." the medic said. "if we had gotten to her sooner…then..."

Bumblebee just turned and pounded the ground so hard that the tent itself shook.

"I'm sorry, we did the best we could." the medic said and walked back in.

Bumblebee found himself crying on his knees.

Back in the real world…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The mech looked around and noticed he was still alone. He rushed to Sari's room again and found that she was still sleeping. He lifted up her cover a bit and found no fluids. He let out a sigh and walked out.

The next morning…

Sari walked into the common room to see that all the Autobots, except Bumblebee, were present.

"Hey, you guys seen Bumblebee?" she asked.

"He said he was going out for a drive or something. He kept waking up last night. It was driving me crazy." Bulkhead said.

With Bumblebee…

He was standing at the edge of the docks just staring at the water. He look up and saw the Republic ship just parked in the sky.

"(Sigh)" he said.

Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"Troubled young robot?"

Bumblebee turned to see a hooded figure. "Who the slag are you?" he asked taking out his stingers.

"The Republic has many names for me, but you may call me Count Dooku." he said.

"Dooku? What kinda name is that?" Bumblebee said trying so hard to hold back a laugh.

"That is not important." Dooku said.

"Oh yeah, what is important then." the yellow mech asked.

"You seem off edge ever since the Jedi came." Dooku said.

"Tell me about it." Bumblebee said.

"But none of this would've happened if the Separatists got here first." Dooku went on.

"Who are they?"

"We are the better side of this war." Dooku explained.

"What do you mean WE?" Bumblebee asked.

"I am a leader for them and an ambassador."

"Well you're a little late, huh."

"I did not come for the planet, I came to wonder if you would join the Separatists." Dooku said.

"What?!? Why?" Bumblebee said.

"Do you need a reason for everything?" Dooku asked.

"Yes…no…I don't know…I gotta go." Bumblebee said rushing past him.

"Tell me, have you been having nightmares?" Dooku asked.

Bumblebee froze where he stood. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Have you been having nightmares?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So what if I have nightmares, what does it prove?" Bumblebee shouted.

"Sometime times, dreams tell you what you fear. Most of the time, they can tell the future."

Bumblebee just glared at the old man.

"How do you know all this? You're not a Jedi."

"No, I'm not. But I used to be." Dooku explained.

"Wait, you're a bad guy?" Bumblebee asked.

"If you mean bad by fighting for a different cause, then yes."

Bumblebee took out his stingers once more and aimed for him.

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"I should, but why me?" Bumblebee asked again.

"You have a special talent."

"Like what?"

"You were able to bring down Grievous when all others failed. That's something right?"

"So, just because I brought down some freaky dude, I'm cool enough for you." Bumblebee said.

"Now is not the time for questions." Dooku said moving in a circle. Bumblebee kept his stingers focused on him as they walked around.

"So, are you still going to kill me?"

"I want to…but… what about my dreams?"

"What have you been dreaming about, my confused machine?"

So Bumblebee told him about his three dreams, while telling him, he kept his weapons locked on him. After he was done telling…

"Those are what you fear, if you don't do anything about it, they could get worse." Dooku explained.

"But how can I stop these horrible visions, I mean, I was a traitor in one, and then a killer in another. What wrong with me?!?" Bumblebee shouted.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then what?"

"All you need is guidance. If you wish, my master can help you as he helped me."

"Why should I?"

"As I said before, if you don't do anything about them, dreams may become reality."

Bumblebee's eyes widened, almost tearing up.

"Meet me back here two days from now, if you want." Dooku said and jumped as a fighter came out of now where.

Bumblebee just watched as the old man flew off and put his stingers away. He took one last look at the parked Republic cruiser, then transformed and took off back to the plant.

Back at the plant…

"There you are." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"We all wondered where you went." Prowl said coming in.

"I went for a drive."

"Well, drives will have to wait, cause the Elite Guard is on its way." Prime said.

"Why are they coming?" Bumblebee asked.

"To settle whatever it is with our visitors."

Bumblebee thought back to the dock and Dooku.

"C'mon, we have a meeting with the Jedi."

Then Sari came in.

"Bumblebee! You were supposed to take me to the mall today, remember?"

"Sorry, no mall today, we have a meeting with the Jedi." Prime said.

"But…"

"C'mon Sari, I bet we get to see the whole Detroit area from up there." Bumblebee said exciting the little eight year old.

"In that case…" she said pulling out binoculars.

Aboard the Republic cruiser…

"I'd like to thank you, for coming on short notice." Master Windu said.

"Well, its not like we have anything better to do." Prime spoke.

"Speak for yourself." Sari said looking out the bridge windows.

"Our sincere apologies, but its important that we meet with you." Obi Wan explained.

"Yeah, our superior officer is on his way now. Perhaps we can postpone the meeting?" Prime asked.

"Bad idea to postpone, it is." a little green life form said entering the room.

"Ah, this is Yoda, Jedi master." Windu introduced.

"Uh…greetings."

"Pleasure it is to see an ally, it is."

"Whoa…I never knew Sumdac Towers looked like that from up here." Sari said looking in her binoculars.

"Don't mind her, she's our planetary guide."

"Hey, Sari, look; I can see Burger Bot." Bumblebee said.

"And he's our youngest team member."

"Much alike, they are." Yoda said. "Different species, same view on life."

"Now, getting back to matters…may I ask, who are you, I mean with this ship and all."

"We are from the Galactic Republic, I democratic government spanned all over the galaxy."

"Impressive."

"We are on the hunt for a fugitive, Count Dooku."

Bumblebee stood up straight and turned to hear what they had to say.

"You got rid of one fugitive already, General Grievous."

Then Bumblebee butted in, "What about this Dooku guy?"

"He is the Separatist leader and a sith lord."

"Uh-huh…now what is a sith?"

"A traitor to the Republic."

Yoda looked at Bumblebee suspiciously, "Asking so much about Dooku, you are."

"Well, if I meet up with him again I might…"

"What do you mean again?" Obi-Wan cut him short. All eyes fell on Bumblebee, even Sari looked at him.

"What, no…I mean, like I beat down then crazy dude…and…um…yeah…"

"Hmm…clouded his mind is, the Dark Side of the force, perhaps." Yoda said.

"What are you talking about? Bumblebee never hides anything." Sari voice filled the room.

"Um…yeah…what she said…"

Sari just looked at him curiously.

That night, back in the plant…

"Uh…No…NO…NO…NO…not Sari…please…uh…ah…NO…uh…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Bumblebee sat up breathing hard, rubbed his optics, and let out a sigh.

That morning…

"You okay kid?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were talking in your sleep last night."

"Oh…that…I…was just…singing…that's all."

Bumblebee transformed and took off.

That same night…

"NO…hold the oil…yes, I'm a natural yellow…"

Sari was trying not to giggle while recording what Bumblebee was saying. Then all of a sudden…"Ah…no…not that…not her…please…stop it…"

Sari was getting scared of what she was hearing.

"No…not Sari…take me…please…leave her alone…no…AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Bumblebee jumped up breathing heavier than the night before.

"Sari? What are you doing here?" he said trying to get his breath back.

"Bumblebee, what did you dream about?"

Bumblebee just looked down and back at her to see that she had tears in her eyes, then just sighed.

That morning…at the docks…

Bumblebee was waiting the arrival of Count Dooku. Then a gunship came out of the sky and out from it came the count.

"What have you chosen?"

Bumblebee looked back at Detroit and then to the Republic cruiser, then firmly said…

"Take me to your master."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Wise of you to seek the guidance of my master." Dooku said as they lifted off.

"Yeah, whatever…I just want these nightmares to end." Bumblebee said unsure if he made the right decision.

"Not to worry, all will be behind you."

Bumblebee noticed that they were going higher and higher.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Don't you want to see Darth Sidious?"

"Yeah…but where is he?"

"Patience. He is not in this sector of the galaxy."

They came to a droid capital ship hiding in the shadow of the moon. When they landed in the hangar, Bumblebee felt the ship turning in another direction. Then they went into Hyper-Drive and began the journey to Coruscant.

Back on Earth…

"Bumblebee?!?" Sari shouted throughout the plant.

"Hey, have any of you seen Bumblebee?" she asked Prowl and Bulkhead.

"Nope."

"Not since yesterday."

Then there was knocking at the door.

"What? Who knows of our secret base." Prowl said walking to the door.

He opened it and was greeted with the sight of Obi-Wan and a few clone troopers.

"May we come in? please, its important."

Five minutes later, the rest of the Autobots and Sari were in the common room sitting with their 'guests.'

"How did you find us, exactly?" Prime asked.

"We locked on the most energy signals in the city, and it pointed us here."

"Well forget how they found us, why are you here?" Ratchet asked.

"Our scanners pick up a Separatist ship in orbit around the planet. Then it just vanished."

"So…why tell us?"

"Before it went into hyper drive, one scanner picked up a signal that matched your, exactly."

They all looked at each other.

"Wasn't there another one here, sir." a clone asked Obi-Wan.

"Indeed, where is the other member of your squad?"

"Who? Bumblebee? He's probably out for a drive. You can never keep him still even for a short time." Bulkhead asked.

"How do you know he's not driving?"

"Whoa…hold on…are you saying that Bumblebee was on that ship?" Sari shouted.

"Well he isn't here. Try calling him." Obi-Wan said.

"Now wait a minute…Bumblebee would never go with the enemy." the girl shouted more.

"I'm just saying…"

"I think its for you to go." Sari said pointing at the door. All the others, including the clones, were just surprised that she could get this mad.

"Well, let us know if he shows up." Obi-Wan said and left with his troopers.

"The nerve of that guy."

"Sari, what if he's right?" Prime asked.

"Not you too." she glared at him.

"Think about it, he's been gone since they arrived, we don't know where he's been."

"NO…He would never do that…"

Back with Bumblebee…

"Are we there yet?" Bumblebee asked waiting in the bridge.

"Not yet! Keep your bolts on." a droid said.

"Sheesh…just asking."

Then Bumblebee looked out the bridge windows and saw millions of stars flying past them.

"Cool…"

Then they came out of hyper space and saw another ship, this one smaller. Then Dooku came in.

"Come, we need to get aboard a smaller vessel."

"You mean that one?" Bumblebee said pointing out.

"Yes."

Bumblebee just shrugged and followed.

Back on Earth…

"We've been scanning for megacycles, can we take a break?" a burnt out Bulkhead asked.

"What? And give up?" Sari shouted.

"Kid, if we're going to keep this up, we all need our rest, all of us." Ratchet said glaring at the girl.

"NO…I'll find Bumblebee, he's…just…not showing up…"

"Sari, I know you don't want to hear this, but what if they're right?" Prime said.

"Never."

"You know, maybe they tricked him. He is really easy to manipulate." Prowl said.

"Forget you guys…I'm going to find him, with or without you."

Back with Bumblebee…

"Comfortable?"

"Not…really…" Bumblebee said squished inside a small cabin.

"Not to worry, we're there."

As they entered Coruscant's atmosphere, Bumblebee noticed all the lights.

"Whoa…where are we?"

"Coruscant, the entire planet is one big city." the pilot said.

"I wouldn't mind staying here…with all they paved roads and all."

As they got closer to the surface, they came to an abandoned industrial area. As the ship landed, a hooded figure emerged form the shadows.

"Come, he's been expecting you." Dooku said.

Bumblebee squirmed and finally popped out.

"Make sure to speak formal."

He followed Dooku and there he stood, the one claimed to help him.

"The force is with us, my master."

"You have done well, Lord Tyrannus. Now what is this?"

"This is the one who killed General Grievous, the one you chose."

"Ah yes, tell me, why have you come here?"

"I have come to seek the knowledge." Bumblebee said.

"And what knowledge is that?"

"The power to save…the one…I love."

"Come now, knowledge and power are two different things, what have you come for?"

"A little of both."

Darth Sidious gave a satisfied laughed. "A young one I presume."

"Um…yeah…" Bumblebee said.

"Good, the younger you are, the more you will learn."

"My lord," Dooku butted in, "the Jedi, know of him."

"They will get suspicious, he is worthy of my teaching, but, unfortunately, I can not leave the system. Count Dooku will teach you everything there is to know, for now."

Bumblebee was pleased that he will be able to save Sari.

"Now you must return to the planet you came from."

Bumblebee turned around and boarded the ship he came in, but Dooku was talking to Sidious.

"Everything my lord?"

"He must have the knowledge of a sith if we want to accomplish our goal."

"What of the Jedi?"

"They will not ask of him."

"You know this?" Dooku asked.

"I have foreseen it."

Dooku bowed at his master and turned to get on board the ship. Then they departed Coruscant.

"Listen, when we get back, the JedI will ask of your whereabouts, don't tell them."

"Don't?"

"Never…if they find out, they will stop at nothing to vanquish us. And if they do, there is no way to save the one you love."

Bumblebee's eyes widen and hung his head.

"Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone."

Then begun the return journey back to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Sir, a ship coming out of hyper space." a clone said on the Republic cruiser.

"Where?"

"Just outside the planet's orbit. Its entering the atmosphere."

A small consular ship came into view.

"Odd, what would a senator be doing here?"

At the landing site in the woods…

"Go, drive around and report back to your base." Dooku told Bumblebee.

"What about the training?" he asked.

"We'll start at sun up."

"That early?"

Yes. Now go."

Bumblebee transformed and drove off in any direction. Count Dooku walked into the forest and went into hiding.

An hour later…

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee said coming to the doors of the plant.

"Bumblebee. Where have you been?" Prime asked.

"Oh…driving…"

"Well, you better tell Sari, she's not too happy." Bulkhead said.

Then Sari came in.

"Sari!…"

SLAP!!!!

"Where've you been?!?" she said.

"Oww…I was just out for a drive."

"For three days?"

"Is that how long I was gone? Must have lost track of time."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm back."

"Oh…while you were gone, those creeps thought you went with the enemy." she informed him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Those crazy Jedi or whatever they're called."

Bumblebee just stood there and spaced out.

"Well, I'm pretty beat, I think I'll go recharge now." Bumblebee said walking to his room.

"Did anyone else noticed him acting strange?" Prowl spoke out.

"Yeah, he don't usually go off without telling anyone."

"No. I mean considering that fact that the sun is still up."

"So…"

"Its not like him to waste day light recharging."

They all looked at each other with concern.

The next morning…

Bumblebee snuck out the plant and drove to the woods where the ship was.

"Um…Hello?…"

"You're late." came a voice form the trees. "Lets get started…"

He tossed Bumblebee a long stick.

"What's this for?"

"You must master the saber skills before you can proceed."

"Oh…then watch out…" Bumblebee said with a smirk on his face.

After six hours of learning how to use a saber, Prime called Bumblebee.

"Prime to Bumblebee, where are you?"

"Um… I'm at…the…um…cave." Bumblebee thought quickly.

"Well get back here, Lugnut's wreaking havoc in downtown."

"Okay." Then hung up, "I have to go."

"Very well, we shall continue tomorrow."

The yellow mech transformed and drove to where Prime was talking about.

After dealing with Lugnut, Bumblebee was playing his video games back at the plant.

"Hey, you want an opponent?" Sari asked.

"Sure…I mean, if you can try."

"You're on."

They raced a long race and at the final lap…

"Go…go…yes…yes…"

"NO…"

"I won, I won!!! I finally beat the king of races." Sari said doing a little dance.

"No fair…I was just tired."

"From what?" she asked.

"From…something."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

Then Bumblebee remembered what Count Dooku said. _"Never tell anyone."_

Bumblebee just said, "driving."

Sari looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, when you're felling better, maybe we can play Galactic Ninjas."

"Sure."

Sari walked off and turned to see him staring at the ceiling.

That night…

"Hey, I think something's up with Bumblebee." Sari said.

"What makes you think that?" Prowl asked.

"I beat him at a racing game."

They all gasped.

"And he was staring at the ceiling."

"That not like him. Not at all." they all agreed.

"Tell me about it. He was walking around this morning, even before the sun came up."

"I heard him too, he went somewhere again." Prowl said.

"Hmm…If he tries it again, Prowl, you follow him wherever he goes and keep us informed."

"What?" Sari was surprised. "Its like you don't even trust him anymore. He's your friend and he's part of this team."

"I know, but he's been acting weird since that Jedi came and asked for him."

Sari just stood there in defeat and walked to her room.

"So its settled, Prowl, you follow him if he tries to run off again."

_Like it so far? Comment plz._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was midnight and Bumblebee was staring at his ceiling. Then dozed off. Four hours later, he woke, then snuck out. Little did he know that Prowl was behind him.

He drove to the outskirts of the city and kept on going into the forest with the ninja bot not too far behind. Bumblebee curved passed trees and bushes. Prowl, trying to keep up, lost sight of him.

"Now where'd he go?"

He went to robot mode and walked on, then out of the shadows of the trees…

BAM!!!!!

He was knocked out.

"What the…Prowl." a confused Bumblebee said.

"Very good. Now dispose of him." Dooku commanded.

"Wait…what?"

"Get rid of him. Now."

"I can't do that. He's my friend." Bumblebee said looking at his friend lying there motionless.

"If you must learn the ways, you must first learn not to hesitate."

Bumblebee let out a sigh and picked up Prowl on his back and took him to the docks. He stared at the water, then his reflection, and placed him on the edge.

"Is this really worth it?" He asked.

Out in space…

"Commander, which fleet is near Earth?" a hooded figure asked a droid hologram.

"Earth, sir?"

"It is a newly found planet not in the Republic."

"According to our scanners, the closest one would be Fleet Commander 052's fleet my lord."

"Tell him to set a course for Earth, and destroy the Republic cruiser docked there."

"Roger, roger…"

Back on Earth…

Prowl slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around to see that he was still on the docks, then drove back to the plant.

When he got there, he saw Bumblebee playing his game and wondered where everyone else went.

"Um…Bumblebee?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Out looking for you."

Prowl was shocked that Bumblebee didn't even seem to care he managed to get back to the plant.

"Well, I'm here."

"Good, call the others."

Prowl walked to the console. Just then the others came back.

"Prowl! You're OK." Bulkhead said running in.

"Where've you been. We spent all day scattered across the city just looking for you." Ratchet asked.

"Sorry, just got caught up."

Bumblebee got up and walked to his room after he won the race.

"So, did you find out where he's been going?"

"I followed him to the forest, but something hit me and the nest thing I knew, I was on the docks."

"The forest? Why would he be going out there?"

Then Sari came in.

"You guys, c'mon, we have to see what those clones are up to."

They all looked at her, transformed and drove off.

"Hey, any of you guys seen…hey…where'd you all go?" Bumblebee said coming out of his room.

In the city center…

"Soldier, make sure that's good and tight."

"Yes sir."

The Autobots arrived to see that the clones were setting up an anti-aircraft turret.

"Whats going on?"

Then Obi-Wan appeared.

"So sorry for not infirming you, but we need to take precautions."

"For what?" Sari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Recent scans reports that a droid fleet is heading this way."

"Oh great, just what we need, more fighting." the little girl said sarcastically.

"Well if our ship was repaired, we would be out of here."

"If that all you need…" she said pulling out her key.

With the droid fleet…

"Sir, planet coming into view. It's more of a back water planet."

"Incoming message."

A hologram of Darth Sidious came up.

"Commander, there is an energy source on the surface of the planet, find it."

"Roger, roger. What if there's resistance?"

"Kill all who stand between you."

On the planet surface…

"Sir, incoming fighters."

"All canons, open fire."

Sari and the Autobots look up to see explosions in the sky. Civilians ran around trying to hide.

Then Bumblebee pulled up. "Thanks for waiting for…whoa…" he said.

"Look out!"

A blaster hit the ground where they stood, fortunately they jumped out of the way.

"All turrets fire at will!"

The noise of cannons firing and fighters crashing sent Detroit in a frenzy. Cars pulled to a stop, people ran to the safety of buildings, and police forces joined in.

"There's no way I'm letting aliens tear up my city." Fanzone said.

"Sir look!" a clone said pointing to the sky.

Three droid capital ship and six frigates were in sight, and only one Republic cruiser.

"Sir, additional contact, landing craft and lots of them."

"Set up a defensive post. We cannot fall back." Obi-Wan shouted.

"Yes sir. All troops, fire at will. Repeat, fire at will!"

Blasters went berserk and more and more droids were entering the city.

In the Droid head ship…

"What is it commander?" Sidious asked.

"It seems that more inhabitants are spread across the planet. We need a bigger force for an invasion."

"I am not looking to invade it, yet. I just want the energy source."

"Roger, roger."

On land…

"Prime, we're taking a real beating here. Appears that the machines have a full battalion in those landing craft, and I'm not talking about troops, they're packing serious heavy artillery." Ratchet said over the com-wave.

"Affirmative, head back to the strong hold. Maybe we'll stand a chance against them here."

"Yes sir."

"Bumblebee, take Sari and get somewhere safe."

"Prime look out!"

A missile came flying at them and hit Prime in his chassis.

"Prime! Ratchet, we need a medic." Bumblebee called.

"What are you talking about? I am a medic."

"Well get over here stat! Prime's been hit."

Sari took out her key a blast from a tank sent it them flying.

"SARI!!!!" Bumblebee shouted. "Are you OK? You're not hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My key!"

"No time, We have to get out of here!"

"Hold your position!" A clone said. "Troops put some fire on the tank. Rockets, fire when ready."

Three assault clones fired a barrage of rockets at the tank and ended up blowing the damn thing up.

"All droids, fire!" came a voice from behind.

They turned to see a wave of Droids marching towards them, blasting at them as well.

"We're boxed in."

Bumblebee remembered something. He stood up and charged his stingers until they were bright, and released all the energy that he nearly took out the entire wave.

"Whoa…how'd you so that?" Sari asked in awe.

"Doesn't matter."

Wave after wave he did the same thing, until he ran out of energy.

On the droid command ship…

"Sir we have to retreat."

"WHAT?!?" Sidious' hologram said.

"There is a Republic fleet on its way. We'll be out gunned."

"Very well. All unit fall back into retreat."

On land…

"Sir the droid army is full retreat."

"Take no chances, fire at will."

"Finally, its over." Bulkhead said.

"You guys should've seen what Bumblebee did. It was cool!"

"Maybe later Sari, now we need to see what their war is about."

"Man, what I'd do for a barrel of oil right now." Bulkhead said

"You said it, pal." Bumblebee said looking at his stingers.

In the carbon caves…

"Lord Megatron, it seems the Autobots have allied themselves with a new more powerful force."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure. But who ever they are, they got guns way stronger than ours."

"Interesting."

_Ta-da…episode one is complete. Take note that I'm using both the movie verse and cartoon verse. So all the sith may be included, ALL the sith. _


End file.
